bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Drew
is an unseen character as well as the founder of the old company Joey Drew Studios in Bendy and the Ink Machine, well known for creating the Bendy show cartoon. He is only mentioned in Chapter 1, 2, and possibly 3. He is the animator and a friend of Henry, who collaborated with him making cartoons at the workshop Joey Drew Studios, along with other workers. In his letter, it is implied the company went out of business 30 years ago, and thus they had stopped collaborating. Personality Not much can really be said about Joey's personality due to him never appearing physically in the game nor having his voice heard. From Wally's speech from his first radio cassette in Chapter 1, he said that Joey had lost his mind about "appeasing the gods" with the Ink Machine by commanding the workers to put one item from their work stations on each pedestals in the break room besides writing the checks from around that time,"Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going." - Wally Franks, Chapter 1"I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. - Wally Franks, Chapter 1 possibly hinting towards Joey being obsessive and insane, despite being just kind-hearted like Walt Disney as assumed. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures From the very beginning of Chapter 1, Joey sent Henry a note inviting him to come back to Joey's workshop, as Joey had "something to show him". Upon entering Boris' room, Joey Drew was most likely responsible for killing and operating on Boris, based from Henry's quote."Oh my god. Joey, what were you doing?" - Henry, Chapter 1 There is a diary cassette located from the narrowed room where Wally Franks talks about Joey and his plans. Wally claims that Joey commands the workers from the studio to donate stuff from their work stations, and set them on each pedestals from the break room to help "pleasing the gods". Chapter 2: The Old Song Joey is mentioned by several other known workers from the studio beside Wally, including Norman Polk, Susie Campbell, and Sammy Lawrence. No other evidence of Joey is found in this chapter. According to Sammy's second diary cassette while he's still human, it is revealed that Joey is the one who bought the Ink Machine for the company."So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell." - Sammy's second radio speech, Chapter 2 From the third diary cassette, it is also revealed that Joey has a sanctuary like Sammy has,"Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I've got mine." - Sammy's third radio speech, Chapter 2 although Joey's sanctuary isn't seen anywhere as of now. From Norman's diary cassette, Norman was desperately attempting to discuss with Joey once he realized what Sammy was doing. Then Norman admits that Joey has his own peculiarities."I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities." - Norman Polk, Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Coming soon... Trivia General = * In a Twitter comment about Joey Drew, theMeatly said the best part about Joey is his "unending desire to make the impossible possible"."The best and worst part about Joey Drew is his unending desire to make the impossible possible." - theMeatly. July 2, 2017. Twitter. ** This "making the impossible possible" is a reference to bringing cartoon characters to life. * Joey Drew may be inspired by Walter Elias Disney, the founder of the Disney universe. Thus, his company entitled "Joey Drew Studios" could be named after Walt Disney Studios. ** Joey Drew may also be inspired by Max Fleischer, the founder of Fleischer Studios. * Joey's surname is a pun that Joey drew cartoons. * Joey's letter was used for Hot Topic's announcement for merchandise. * Hot Topic from Twitter, as Sammy Lawrence, when asked about what happened to Joey, he replied that Joey's just raising his salary somewhere."Knowing Joey.. he's probably raising his salary somewhere." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. |-|Chapter 1 = * One of the puzzle items in Chapter 1, the book entitled "The Illusion of Living", is written by Joey Drew. * From the older version of Chapter 1, the lines "Doesn't it" from Joey's letter has a question mark at the end. From the remastered version, however, the question mark was removed for an unknown reason. |-|Chapter 3 = * As seen from the title card for the Bendy cartoon "Tombstone Picnic" (seen from the first part of Chapter 3's reveal trailer), the cartoon is revealed to be written and directed by Joey. It is unknown if the animation is drawn by either Henry or someone else. ** It is also possible that Joey wrote and directed all the other Bendy cartoons. Gallery Hot-topic.jpg|Joey's letter used for Hot Topic's announcement. References Category:Characters Category:Humans